A number of content presentation applications, such as media player applications, are available for organizing, managing, and presenting a variety of types of content to a user such as audio content, video content, multimedia content, or the like. The content may be stored locally on a user device on which the content presentation application executes or may be streamed or downloaded to the user device from a remote location and presented using the content presentation application. The content may be predetermined content such as a collection of songs in a user's content library or may be identified based on attributes associated with a user or a user device such as user preferences, geographical location of a user device, or the like. A content presentation application may also provide a user with a capability to generate playlists that specify an order in which content is to be presented such as, for example, an order in which song tracks are to be played.